Elizabeth Taylor
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Los Angeles |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Conrad Hilton Jr. (1950 – 1951) |coniuge 2 = Michael Wilding (1952 – 1957) |coniuge 3 = Michael Todd (1957 – 1958) |coniuge 4 = Eddie Fisher (1959 – 1964) |coniuge 5 = Richard Burton (1964 – 1974) |coniuge 6 = Richard Burton (1975 – 1976) |coniuge 7 = John Warner (1976 – 1982) |coniuge 8 = Larry Fortensky (1991 – 1996) |figli = Michael Howard Wilding, Christopher Edward Wilding, Elizabeth Frances Todd e Maria Burton }} Elizabeth Taylor, DBE, nota anche come Liz Taylor, è stata un'attrice inglese molto famosa per la sua bellezza e per la sua fama cinematografica così come per la sua vita privata costellata di molti matrimoni. Era nota anche come la Diva dagli occhi viola a causa del colore dei suoi occhi. Elizabeth Taylor è considerata una delle grandi attrici dell'età d'oro di Hollywood. L'American Film Institute ha posto la Taylor al settimo posto della sua lista delle leggende femminili. Biografia Primi anni (1932–1942) Elizabeth Taylor nacque ad Hampstead, Londra, seconda figlia di Francis Lenn Taylor (28 dicembre 1897 - 20 novembre 1968) e Sara Viola Warmbrodt (21 agosto 1895 - 11 settembre 1994), due statunitensi residenti in Gran Bretagna. Suo fratello maggiore, Howard Taylor, nacque nel 1929. Entrambi i genitori erano originari di Arkansas City, nel Kansas. Suo padre era un commerciante di arte e sua madre una ex-attrice famosa col nome d'arte di Sara Sothern, ritiratasi dalle scene quando si sposò nel 1926 a New York. I due primi nomi della Taylor sono in onore della nonna paterna, Elizabeth Mary (Rosemond) Taylor. All'età di 3 anni Elizabeth inizia a prendere lezioni di danza. Dopo l'entrata in guerra del Regno Unito i suoi genitori scelsero di tornare negli Stati Uniti per evitare le ostilità. Elizabeth ed il fratello partirono immediatamente con la madre ed arrivarono a New York nell'aprile 1939,S.S. Manhattan, 27 April 1939, sheet 25. Ancestry.com. New York Passenger Lists, 1820–1957 on-line. Provo, UT, USA: Ancestry.com Operations Inc, 2006. while her father remained in London to wrap up matters in the art business, arriving in November.S.S. President Roosevelt, 1 November 1939, sheet 209. New York Passenger Lists, 1820–1957 on-line. Provo, UT, USA: Ancestry.com Operations Inc, 2006. Il padre li raggiunse poco tempo dopo per finire di sistemare gli affari a Londra. La famiglia si trasferì a Los Angeles, dove viveva al momento la famiglia di Sara, i Warmbrodts. La famiglia Taylor ebbe modo di conoscere Andrea Berens, un socialista inglese e fidanzato di Cheever Cowden, la quale alvorava per la Universal Pictures a Hollywood. Berens insistette affinchè Sara permettesse alla piccola Elizabeth di conoscere la Cowden, la quale, appena la vide, rimase particolarmente colpita dalla straordinaria bellezza di quella bambina nata con gli occhi di colore viola e volle fare di lei un'attrice.Bayard, Louis. "Violet Eyes To Die For" The Washington Post, 3 September 2006. Anche la Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer divenne interessata alla piccola Elizabeth, ma il 18 settembre 1941 fu la Universal Pictures a firmare con la piccola un contratto di sei mesi rinnovabile di $100 a settimana. All'età di nove anni, Elizabeth Taylor recitò nel suo primo film, There's One Born Every Minute (1942), il suo unico film prodotto dalla Universal Pictures. Molto meno di sei mesi dopo la firma del contratto con la Universal, Edward Muhl, il capo produzione dello studio, si incontrò con l'agente di Elizabeth Taylor, Myron Selznick (fratello di David) e con Cheever Cowden. Muhl comunicò a Selznick e Cowden che la Taylor: «''' Non sa cantare, non sa ballare e non sa recitare. What's more, her mother has to be one of the most unbearable women it has been my displeasure to meet. '»'Liz:An Intimate Biography of Elizabeth Taylor, by C David Heymann, Birch Lane Press (1995), page 33 La Universal cancellò così il contratto di Elizabeth poco prima del suo decimo compleanno nel febbraio 1942. Il 15 ottobre 1942 la Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer ingaggiò Elizabeth Taylor per $100 alla settimana per tre mesi, nei quali avrebbe interpretato la piccola Priscilla nel film Torna a casa Lassie!. Carriera Star adolescente Durante la lavorazione di Torna a casa Lassie!, Elizabeth divenne grande amica dell'attore Roddy McDowall. Il film ottenne un successo strepitoso e convinse la MGM a far firmare alla Taylor un contratto di sette anni a $100 alla settimana. Nel 1944 recitò, non accreditata, il ruolo della piccola Helen Burns nel film La porta proibita, tratto dal romanzo Jane Eyre di Charlotte Bronte. Durante questo periodo fece ritorno in Inghilterra dove recitò nuovamente insieme a Roddy McDowall nel film Le bianche scogliere di Dover (1944). Nel 1944 recitò nel film Gran Premio, insieme a Mickey Rooney e ad Angela Lansbury. Dutrante la lavorazione del film, Elizabeth cadde diverse volte da cavallo subendo diverse contusioni e fratture. Gran Premio guadagnò oltre 4 milioni di dollari ai botteghini e ad Elizabeth Taylor venne fatto un nuovo contratto a tempo indeterminato per un salario annuo di $30.000. Nel 1947 recitò la parte di Mary Skinner nel film della Warner Brothers' Vita col padre (1947) e in quella di Cynthia Bishop in Cinzia. L'anno seguente recitò invece nei film Così sono le donne e La bella imprudente (1948), ottenendo sempre un grande successo. Nel 1949 recitò nella parte di Amy nel film Piccole donne. Nell'ottobre 1949 salì a bordo della RMS Queen Mary alla volta dell'Inghilterra dove avrebbe iniziato le riprese di Alto tradimento, nel quale avrebbe interpretato il suo primo ruolo adulto. Transizione in ruoli adulti Quando uscì nel 1949, Alto tradimento fu un fiasco ai botteghini, ma l'interpretazione di Elizabeth della ventunenne Melinda Grayton (in realtà la Taylor aveva 16 anni al momento delle riprese) che sposa senza volerlo una spia comunista (interpretata dal trentottenne Robert Taylor), ricevette molte critiche positive. L'anno seguente recitò in La sbornia di David (1950) con il suo idolo cinematografico Van Johnson. Anche questo film fu però un fallimento. Il suo primo successo in un ruolo adulto fu nella commedia Il padre della sposa (1950) insieme a Spencer Tracy e Joan Bennett. Il successo del film portò l'anno seguente alla realizzazione di un sequel, Papà diventa nonno. Nel tardo 1949 Elizabeth Taylor recitò nel film Un posto al sole, insieme a Montgomery Clift e Shelley Winters. Il film, uscito nel 1951, ottenne grande successo e fece conoscere l'attrice anche come attrice drammatica. Nel 1952 recitò nei film Marito per forza ed Ivanhoe, nel 1953 in The Girl Who Had Everything e nel 1954 in Rapsodia con Vittorio Gassman ed in Lord Brummel con Stewart Granger e Peter Ustinov. Mentre si trovava sul set del film La pista degli elefanti fu costretta ad abbandonare il ruolo perchè incinta. Il ruolo venne dunque dato a Vivien Leigh. Quando la Leigh ebbe un esaurimento nervoso durante le riprese, il ruolo venne nuovamente affidato alla Taylor, che riprese a recitare solo dopo la nascita del figlio Michael Wilding, Jr. nel gennaio 1953. Sempre del 1954 è il film drammatico L'ultima volta che vidi Parigi, nel quale recita nuovamente insieme a Van Johnson, e che la consacrò definitivamente nel firmamento delle stelle cinematografiche. 1955–1979 Dopo aver recitato insieme a Rock Hudson e James Dean in Il Gigante (1956), la Taylor ricevette una nomination all'Oscar alla migliore attrice per i seguenti film: L'albero della vita (1957) , La gatta sul tetto che scotta (1958)Parish, p. 330 e Improvvisamente l'estate scorsa (1959)Parish, p. 331. Nel 1960 Elizabeth Taylor divenne l'attrice più pagata della storia quando firmò il contratto da un milione di dollari con la 20th Century Fox per l'interpretazione della regina d'Egitto Cleopatra nel film Cleopatra, che venne poi rilasciato nel 1963. Durante le riprese del film, conobbe e si innamorò dell'attore Richard Burton, che interpreta nel film Marco Antonio. I tabloid scandalistici cominciano a parlare di una storia d'amore nata sul set tra i due attori, all'epoca entrambi erano sposati.Parrish, pp. 335–336 Nel 1961 Elizabeth vinse finalmente l'Oscar alla migliore attrice per la sua interpretazione in Venere in visone (1960) di Daniel Mann,Parish, p. 344 che vedeva nel cast accanto alla Taylor il marito Eddie Fisher. Coinvolta nella relazione sentimentale con Richard Burton, la Taylor divorziò dal marito per sposarlo. I due attori si sposarono nel 1964 a Montreal. Nel 1967 vincerà nuovamente la statuetta per Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf? (1966),Parish, p. 344 accanto all'allora marito Richard Burton. La Taylor e recitarono insieme in molti film, tra i quali International Hotel (1963), Castelli di sabbia (1965), La bisbetica domata (1967), Il dottor Faustus (1967), I commedianti {1967} e La scogliera dei desideri (1968). Sempre nel 1967 reciterà nel film Riflessi in un occhio d'oro (1967) accanto a Marlon Brando (chiamato a rimpiazzare Montgomery CliftParish, p. 343 morto prima dell'inizio delle riprese) e l'anno seguente recitò in Cerimonia segreta con Mia Farrow e Robert Mitchum. Durante gli anni '70, così come accadde per Burton, la critica attaccò la Taylor definendo le sue interpretazioni come fallimentari e non più all'altezza di quelle che erano state in passato. Tuttavia la Taylor continuò a recitare in numerosi film come X, y & "Zi" (1972) con Michael Caine, Mercoledì delle ceneri (1973), Il giardino della felicità (1976) con Jane Fonda ed Ava Gardner e Gigi (1978). 1980–2003 Nel 1980 recitò nel film thriller Assassinio allo specchio accanto ad Angela Lansbury, Tony Curtis, Rock Hudson e Kim Novak. Nel 1985 interpretò il ruolo di Louella Parsons nel film televisivo Malizia a Hollywood con Jane Alexander ed apparve nella miniserie televisiva Nord e Sud. Il suo ultimo ruolo cinematografico è stato nel 1994 nel film I Flintstones. Nel 2001 ha recitato nel film televisivo These Old Broads. Elziabeth Taylor è apparsa anche in un elevato numero di serie televisive, tra i quali le soap opera General Hospital e All My Children e la serie d'animazione I Simpson (due volte, la prima nel ruolo di sé stessa e la seconda come voce di Maggie). Dal 2003 ha deciso di ritirarsi dalla carriera di attrice. 2003–2011 Nel 2005 la Taylor si presentò in tribunale per deporre a favore dell'amico Michael Jackson accusato ingiustamente di abusi sessuali su minori.News Day – Elizabeth Taylor defends Michael Jackson Durante gli ultimi anni, secondo diverse fonti la Taylor si è attaccata sempre di più al suo cagnolino, un cucciolo di maltese di nome Sugar, senza il quale non si sposta mai. In un'intervista al magazine W'' ha raccontato che era più felice quando era con i mariti Todd e Burton, ma ora si deve accontentare di Sugar per avere un po' di compagnia. Dopo la morte del cane, avvenuta nel giugno 2005, la Taylor nel settembre dello stesso anno ha adottato un nuovo cane di nome Daisy. Il 30 maggio 2006 apaprve al programma ''Larry King Live dove negò di essere malata di Alzheimer e prossima alla morte come qualcuna aveva detto in giro in quel periodo. Nell'agosto 2006, sempre per dimostrare che non era vicino alla morte, ha intrapreso una lunga crociera su una nave. She also decided to make Christie's auction house the primary place where she will sell her jewellery, artwork, clothing, furniture and memorabilia (September 2006). Il 5 dicembre 2007, il Governatore della California, Arnold Schwarzenegger e la moglie Maria Shriver introdussero la Taylor nella California Hall of Fame, situata nel The California Museum for History, Women and the Arts].[http://www.californiamuseum.org/Exhibits/Hall-of-Fame/inductees.html Taylor inducted into California Hall of Fame, California Museum. Retrieved 2007. Il 1 dicembre 2007 la Taylor recitò nell'opera teatrale per beneficenza Love Letters insieme all'attore James Earl Jones. Nell'ottobre 2008 la Taylor fece una crociera fino all'Inghilterra. Trascorse il tempo visitando amici, famigliari e facendo shopping.Non-Stop Divas, Women on the Web, Liz Smith 2008 Altri interessi Elizabeth Taylor ha sempre dichiarato la sua passione per la gioielleria. Nel corso degli anni ha posseduto una grande quantità di famosi gioielli, due dei quali, tra i più celebri, sono stati il diamante Krupp da 33,19 carati (6,638 g) e il diamante Taylor-Burton, a forma di "pera", da 69,42 carat (13,884 g), che, come si può intuire dal nome, è stato uno dei numerosi incredibili regali del marito Richard Burton. La Taylor possiede inoltre la Peregrina Pearl, regalatole da Burton per San Valentino nel 1969. La perla fu appartenuta in passato dalla regina Maria I Tudor. La sua collezione di gioielli è stata immortalata dal libro My Love Affair with Jewelry (2002). Nel 2005 si è messa in società con Jack e Monty Abramov della Mirabelle Luxury Concepts di Los Angeles per introdurre la House of Taylor Jewelry. Ha anche creato e lanciato tre profumi col suo nome, "Passion," "White Diamonds" e "Black Pearls", che insieme hanno incassato complessivamente circa 200.000.000$ in vendite annuali. La Taylor ha impegnato molto tempo e molte energie nella lotta all'AIDS, attraverso manifestazioni e raccolte fondi. È stata tra le fondatrici dell'American Foundation for AIDS Research (amfAR, amfar.org) dopo la morte del suo collega ed amico Rock Hudson. Ha anche dato vita ad una propria fondazione, la Elizabeth Taylor Aids Foundation (ETAF). Fino al 1999, ha aiutato a raccogliere circa 50.000.000$ per la lotta alla malattia. Nei primi anni ottanta si trasferì a Bel Air, Los Angeles, California, dove risiede tuttora. La proprietà, la cui intimità è difesa da alte recinzioni e cancelli, è una delle fermate principali dei tour della case delle star, ed è segnata sulle mappe vendute ai turisti. Nell'ottobre 2007 la Taylor vinse una battaglia legale circa la sua possessione di un quadro di Vincent van Gogh, View of the Asylum and Chapel at Saint Remy. La Corte Suprema degli Stati Uniti rifiutò di accordare le richieste di quattro persone che dichiararono che il quadro apparteneva ai loro antenati ebrei. Il 3 settembgre 2009 la Taylor ha partecipato al funerale privato dell'amico Michael Jackson. Durante gli ultimi anni, secondo diverse fonti la Taylor si è attaccata sempre di più al suo cagnolino, un cucciolo di maltese di nome Sugar, senza il quale non si sposta mai. In un'intervista al magazine W'' ha raccontato che era più felice quando era con i mariti Todd e Burton, ma ora si deve accontentare di Sugar per avere un po' di compagnia. Dopo la morte del cane, avvenuta nel giugno 2005, la Taylor nel settembre dello stesso anno ha adottato un nuovo cane di nome Daisy. Nel febbraio 2007 festeggiò i 75 anni con un favoloso party a Las Vegas, al quale è intervenuta anche la collega coetanea Debbie Reynolds. Vita privata Matrimoni Elizabeth Taylor si è sposata ben otto volte: Il 6 maggio 1950 si sposò con Conrad Hilton Jr. e dal quale divorziò il 1 febbraio 1951. Il 21 febbraio 1952 si sposò con l'attore Michael Wilding, dal quale ebbe due figli e dal quale divorziò il 30 gennaio 1957. Il 2 febbraio 1957 si sposò con Michael Todd. Per la cerimonia fu costretta a convertirsi all'ebraismo. La coppia ebbe una figlia, Elizabeth. La coppia rimase sposata fino alla morte di lui, avvenuta il 22 marzo 1958. Il 12 maggio 1959 si sposò con il cantante e attore Eddie Fisher, amico del suo defunto marito Todd. Nel 1963, mentre si trovava sul set del film ''Cleopatra Elizabeth Taylor conobbe e si innamorò dell'attore gallese Richard Burton. La storia tra i due fece molto scalpore all'epoca perchè entrambi erano sposati. Il 6 marzo 1964 la Taylor ottenne il divorzio da Fisher e il 15 marzo 1964 si sposò a Montreal con Richard Burton. Per le nozze la Taylor abbandonò la religione ebraica e abbracciò la fede cristiana. In quello stesso anno la coppia adottò una bambina tedesca. La vita coniugale con Burton fu però piena di alti e bassi e la coppia finì col divorziare il 26 giugno 1974. L'anno seguente, i due ex coniugi si rincontrarono in Botswana e decisero di convolare nuovamente a giuste nozze il 10 ottobre 1975. Elizabeth Taylor e Rchard Burton divorziarono nuovamente il 1 agosto 1976, ma rimasero buoni amici tanto che lui fino alla morte le scrisse centinaia di lettere d'amore. Dopo il divorzio con Burton la Taylor frequentò Ardeshir Zahedi, ambasciatore persiano a Washington. Fu lo Scià di Persia a costringere Zahedi a lasciare la Taylor. Il 4 dicembre 1976 Elizabeth sposò il senatore repubblicano John Warner che gli era stato presentato dallo stesso Zahedi. La coppia divorziò il 7 novembre 1982. Il 6 ottobre 1991 si sposò per l'ultima volta con Larry Fortensky, dal quale divorziò il 31 ottobre 1996. Figli Con Conrad Wilding (2 figli) * Michael Howard Wilding (nato 6 gennaio 1953) * Christopher Edward Wilding (nato 27 febbraio 1955) Con Mike Todd (1 figlia) * Elizabeth Frances "Liza" Todd (nata 6 agosto 1957) Con Richard Burton (1 figlia) * Maria Burton (nata 1 agosto 1961; adottata 1964) Nel 1971 Elizabeth Taylor divenne nonna all'età di 39 anni. Ha 9 nipotini. Malattie Fin da giovane Elizabeth Taylor è stata oggetto di vari malanni e malattie. Durante le riprese del film Gran premio cadde da cavallo riportando un infortunio alla schiena. In seguito ha subito nel 1997 un'operazione per la rimozione di un tumore benigno al cervello, ed è sopravvisuta ad un cancro alla pelle e a due polmoniti. Nel novembre 2004 ha annunciato di avere una grave forma di insufficienza cardiaca, una condizione terminale nella quale il cuore non riesce a pompare nel corpo una quantità sufficiente di sangue. Nell'ottobre 2009 è stata sottoposta ad un intervento per l'installazione di un apparecchio contro gli scompensi cardiaci. Negli anni '80 è stata ricoverata per curarsi dall'alcolismo. Nel 2009 venne operata al cuore per rimpiazzare una valvola cardiaca difettosa. Morte Elizabeth Taylor è morta per insufficenza cardiaca il 23 marzo 2011 all'età di 79 anni al Cedars Sinai Medical Center di Los Angeles attorniata dai suoi quattro figli. Il 24 marzo è stata sepolta, dopo una privata cerimonia ebraica presieduta dal rabbino Jerry Cutler, nel Forest Lawn Memorial Park di Glendale, in California. Taylor is entombed in the Great Mausoleum, where public access to her tomb is restricted.Ewen MacAskill. "Elizabeth Taylor's funeral takes place in LA's celebrity cemetery". The Guardian. Washington. March 25, 2011 Come da lei richiesto, il funerale è cominciato con 15 minuti di ritardo. Premi '''1957 * Golden Globe Award, Special Award for "consistent performance" 1958 * Golden Laurel Award, Female Dramatic Performance: L'albero della vita (1957) * Academy Award Nomination, Best Actress: L'albero della vita (1957) 1959 * Golden Laurel Award, Female Dramatic Performance: La gatta sul tetto che scotta '' (1958) * '''Academy Award Nomination', Best Actress: La gatta sul tetto che scotta (1958) * BAFTA Award, Best Foreign Actress: La gatta sul tetto che scotta (1958) 1960 * Academy Award Nomination, Best Actress: Improvvisamente l'estate scorsa (1959) * Golden Globe Award, Best Actress in a Motion Picture (Drama): Improvvisamente l'estate scorsa (1959) * Golden Laurel Award, Female Dramatic Performance: Improvvisamente l'estate scorsa (1959) 1961 * Premio Oscar, Migliore attrice: Venere in visone (1960) * Golden Globe Award Nomination, Best Actress in a Motion Picture (Drama): Venere in visone (1960) 1965 * Golden Laurel Award, Female Star 1966 * New York City Film Critics Circle Award, Best Actress: Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf? (1966) * Kansas City Film Critics Circle Award, Best Actress: Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf? (1966) * National Board of Review, Best Actress: Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf? (1966) (USA) * Golden Globe Award Nomination, Best Actress in a Motion Picture (Drama): Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf? (1966) 1967 * Premio Oscar, Migliore attrice: Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf?' (1966) * '''BAFTA Award', Best British Actress: Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf?(1966) (UK) * Golden Laurel Award, Female Dramatic Performance: Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf? (1966) * David di Donatello, Best Foreign Actress for: La bisbetica domata (1967) 1968 * BAFTA Award Nomination, Best British Actress: La bisbetica domata(1967) (UK) * Bambi Awards, Bambi 1972 * Silver Bear for Best Actress, 22nd Berlin International Film Festival: Hammersmith Is Out (Germany) * David Di Donatello Award, Best Foreign Actress: Zee and Co. (Italy) 1974 * Golden Globe Award, Henrietta Award World Film Favorite - Female 1977 * Hasty Pudding’s Woman of the Year Award, Harvard University 1985 * Golden Globe Award, Cecil B. DeMille Award for Lifetime Achievement * Golden Apple Award, Female Star of the Year * Woman In Film Crystal Award 1992 * Academy Award, Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award 1993 * American Film Institute, Lifetime Achievement Award 1997 * Screen Actors Guild, Lifetime Achievement Award 1999 * Academy Fellowship, British Academy of Film and Television Arts 2000 * The Vanguard Award, GLAAD Media Awards (USA) 2001 * President’s Citizens Medal (USA) * Maverick Award, Taos Talking Picture Festival (USA) 2002 * Kennedy Center Honoree, John F. Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts 2005 * BAFTA Award, Britannia Award for Artistic Excellence in International Entertainment (UK) Curiosità * Per anni è stato detto che Elizabeth Taylor nel 1963 avrebbe tentato il suicidio e che per salvarle la vita fu necessario un intervento di tracheotomia. Più recentemente, il giornalista Enrico Lucherini ha smentito ufficialmente la cosa raccontando che si è trattata di una notizia falsa da lui creata per dare più pubblicità alla relazione della Taylor con Burton. * Fu una grande amica di Montgomery Clift fino alla sua morte avvenuta nel 1966. * È apparsa su 14 copertine dalla rivista People, seconda solamente alla Principessa Diana. * Nel 2001 le viene dedicato un aperitivo: lo ''spritz taylorSpritz Taylor, un'idea di Zoia per omaggiare Liz, la diva dai mitici occhi viola che il 31 prossimo è madrina a Venezia nel contesto della raccolta fondi per la lotta all'Aids, .. un aperitivo speciale a base di chardonnay con aggiunta di Amaro Speziale, curaçao e due mirtilli al posto della solita fettina d'arancia.- La Tribuna di Treviso, Sandro Bolognini, 19 agosto 2001, pag 24.. Un omaggio del poeta e artista interdisciplinare Norman Zoia in occasione del viaggio di Liz a Venezia e di un sogno jesolano che l'ha voluta celebrare. * Lei e Burton hanno deciso che sarebbero stati sepolti vicini indipendentemente dal fatto di essere ancora sposati. * Era alta 1,57 m. Onorificenze Filmografia Attrice ]] * ''There's One Born Every Minute (1942) * Torna a casa Lassie! (Lassie Come Home) (1943) * La porta proibita (Jane Eyre) (1943) (non accreditata) * Le bianche scogliere di Dover (The White Cliffs of Dover) (1944) (non accreditata) * Gran Premio (National Velvet) (1944) * Il coraggio di Lassie (Courage of Lassie) (1946) * Vita col padre (Life with Father) (1947) * Cinzia (Cynthia) (1947) * Così sono le donne (A Date with Judy) (1948) * La bella imprudente (Julia Misbehaves) (1948) * Piccole donne (Little Women) (1949) * Alto tradimento (Conspirator) (1949) * La sbornia di David (The Big Hangover) (1950) * Il padre della sposa (Father of the Bride) (1950) * Papà diventa nonno (Father's Little Dividend) (1951) * Un posto al sole (A Place in the Sun) (1951) * Quo vadis? (Quo Vadis) (1951) (non accreditata) * Marito per forza (Love Is Better Than Ever) (1952) * Ivanhoe (Ivanhoe) (1952) * Vita inquieta (The Girl Who Had Everything) (1953) * Rapsodia (Rhapsody) (1954) * La pista degli elefanti (Elephant Walk) (1954) * Lord Brummell (Beau Brummell) (1954) * L'ultima volta che vidi Parigi (The Last Time I Saw Paris) (1954) * Il gigante (Giant) (1956) * L'albero della vita (Raintree County) (1957) * La gatta sul tetto che scotta (Cat on a Hot Tin Roof) (1958) * Improvvisamente l'estate scorsa (Suddenly, Last Summer) (1959) * Scent of Mystery (1960) (non accreditata) * Venere in visone (BUtterfield 8) (1960) * Cleopatra (Cleopatra) (1963) * International Hotel (The V.I.P.s) (1963) * Castelli di sabbia (The Sandpiper) (1965) * Le Dee dell'amore (The Love Goddesses) (1965) (filmati di repertorio) Documentario * Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf? (Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?) (1966) * La bisbetica domata (The Taming of the Shrew) (1967) * Il dottor Faustus (Doctor Faustus) (1967) * Riflessi in un occhio d'oro (Reflections in a Golden Eye) (1967) * I commedianti (The Comedians) (1967) * La scogliera dei desideri (Boom) (1968) * Cerimonia segreta (Secret Ceremony) (1968) * Anna dei mille giorni (Anne of the Thousand Days) (1969) (non accreditata) * L'unico gioco in città (The Only Game in Town) (1970) * X, Y & Zi (Zee and Co.) (1972) * Under Milk Wood (Under Milk Wood) (1972) * Una faccia di c... (Hammersmith Is Out) (1972) * Divorzia lui, divorzia lei (Divorce His - Divorce Hers) (1973) Film TV * Ad un'ora della notte (Night Watch) (1973) * Mercoledì delle ceneri (Ash Wednesday) (1973) * Identikit (Identikit) (1974) * C'era una volta Hollywood (That's Entertainment!) (1974) (se stessa) (filmati di repertorio) * Il giardino della felicità (The Blue Bird) (1976) * La lunga notte di Entebbe (Victory at Entebbe) (1976) Film TV * Gigi (A Little Night Music) (1978) * Hallmark Hall of Fame (Hallmark Hall of Fame), nell'episodio "Un amore impossibile" (1978) * Rebus per un assassinio (Winter Kills) (1979) (non accreditata) * Assassinio allo specchio (The Mirror Crack'd) (1980) * General Hospital (General Hospital), negli episodi del 16 novembre 1981, 17 novembre 1981 e 19 novembre 1981 * Between Friends (1983) Film TV * La valle dei pini (All My Children) (1984) Serie TV * Hotel (Hotel), nell'episodio "Intimate Strangers" (1984) * La hora bruja (1985) (filmati di repertorio) * Malizia a Hollywood (Malice in Wonderland) (1985) Film TV * Nord e sud (North and South) (1985) Miniserie TV * Una lettera per Josh (There Must Be a Pony) (1986) Film TV0 * Poker Alice (Poker Alice) (1987) Film TV * Il giovane Toscanini (1988) * Moonwalker (1988) (filmati di repertorio) * La dolce ala della giovinezza (Sweet Bird of Youth) (1989) Film TV * Capitan Planet e i Planeteers (Captain Planet and the Planeteers), nell'episodio "A Formula for Hate" (1992) (voce) * I Simpson (The Simpsons), nell'episodio "La prima parola di Lisa" (1992) (voce) * Guerra al virus (And the Band Played On) (1993) Film TV (filmati di repertorio) * I Flintstones (The Flintstones) (1994) * That's Entertainment! III (1994) (filmati di repertorio) * La tata (The Nanny), nell'episodio "Hurricane Fran" (1996) (filmati di repertorio) * These Old Broads (These Old Broads) (2001) Film TV * God, the Devil and Bob (God's Girlfriend) (2001) (voce) Produttrice * The Caretaker - Il guardiano (The Caretaker) (1963) * Oz: The Tin Woodman's Dream (1967) Cortometraggio * La bisbetica domata (The Taming of the Shrew) (1967) Note Taylor, Elizabeth Taylor, Elizabeth Taylor, Elizabeth